1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display apparatus in the form of a cathode ray tube, or an output apparatus such as a printing apparatus
2. Related Background Art
In the conventional information output apparatus, the bit map character patterns are used only for the information output of said output apparatus.
However, in such conventional system, a same bit map character font has to be provided both in the output apparatus and the data sources and both cannot function satisfactorily if this condition is not satisfied in either apparatus.
It is also conceivable to utilize the vector character font of the printing apparatus for generating bit map patterns for the purpose of printing character patterns.
However, in order to achieve a printing operation based on data from the data source, a same bit map character font has to be provided in the printing apparatus and in the data source, and both cannot function satisfactorily if this condition is not satisfied in either apparatus.
Otherwise a same vector character font and a same bit map character pattern generating system has to be provided in the printing apparatus and in the data source, and both cannot function satisfactorily if this condition is not satisfied in either apparatus